


Dealing with loss can make you a little unhinged

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [23]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: The one where Oriya still hides things from Feilong (for a good cause, as he thinks), and talks to people





	Dealing with loss can make you a little unhinged

Oriya studied himself in the mirror. He’d have to pull his collar tight, to hide all the marks Feilong had made on him. He touched the purple bruises along his collarbone gently. If only he could wear them proudly, letting everyone know he was taken. Instead, he had to pretend he had no favourites. 

With some reluctance he adjusted his collar and stepped out of his room. He caught a glimpse of Ukyou going upstairs and sighed. 

The soft sound of her footsteps stopped. “Oriya-kun?” A moment later he heard her move, and then saw her come down again. “Ah, you’re going to work.”

He grimaced. “Yes.”

“I like how nothing changes here. I think I’ll be worried when you start enjoying your work,” she smiled.

He smiled back. “Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Yes. I was thinking, I should go back. I can’t hide here forever.”

Oriya hugged her. “It’s strange, but it makes me glad to hear that.”

“I will be back.”

“I hope so.”

She smiled again. 

“I was thinking,” he told her quietly. “Maybe we need to light a candle for Muraki to find his way home.”

“What do you mean? You think he’s hiding from us?”

“Maybe? I’m not sure. But we need to let him know we love him, and that we wait for him. Maybe then he will come back.”

“You have an idea,” Ukyou said, eyes shining. 

“I do. But I may need your help.”

“Anything. Anything.”

“Thank you.”

Ukyou’s arms tightened around him. “Thank you,” she whispered. She suddenly pushed herself away. “Oh, no, you’ll be late.”

“They can wait.”

“That’s not how you should approach your work.”

“Ha, you’re right,” he told her regretfully. “I do have to go now.”

Ukyou took his hands in hers. “You know how I always sleep better here, knowing you’re looking after me? Thank you. I’ll see you at breakfast,” she said, letting go, and turning towards the stairs. 

He sighed. Part of him would always love her, wouldn’t it? Was that strange?

&*&*

His stupid customer spent the entire night at Kokakurou, the fucker. Oriya had to wait on him until three, and then make sure he wouldn’t cause too much trouble. By the time he’d left Oriya was annoyed and tired. The only thing that kept him going was the promise of seeing Ukyou at breakfast.

Tami-san was delighted, though. “It’s a good thing that you take your obligations seriously,” she said. She probably thought of how much money Oriya had made for them.

Ukyou giggled. “Oriya-kun, your face will get stuck like that if you keep frowning.”

He sighed. “He is nothing but an annoying old man. I don’t like him.”

“You don’t have to like them,” Tami-san said sternly. “Just entertain them.”

Easy for her to say. She didn’t have to put up with stupid comments, stupid innuendos, stupid jokes. 

“You’re frowning again,” Ukyou said. When he looked up, she was smiling. 

“I’m glad you’re amused by my … situation.”

Tami-san hit him lightly on the arm with her pipe. “Eat your breakfast and get some rest. Your presence has been requested tonight as well.”

“Fine, fine. I will be on my best behavior tonight and tomorrow and every night. But I still have early February off, right?”

Tami-san looked disappointed. “Of course,” she finally said. 

“Yes,” he grinned. 

Ukyou laughed. “That’s how I negotiate my absences as well. Speaking of which…”

“When are you going back?”

“Tomorrow.”

Oriya glanced at Tami-san. She shook her head, glaring. He sighed. She hit him again. “No.” Damn that old woman. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Ukyou said gently. “You shouldn’t neglect your work because of me.”

Damn Ukyou too. 

“Now, will you tell me more about your idea? And how can I help you?”

“Well…” He glanced at Tami-san. Her expression was already full of disapproval. He didn’t expec anything else from her. “I’m thinking of having a concert for Muraki.”

“What?”

“Something to remember and honour the earthquake victims, but it will be for him really.” Ukyou frowned. He answered her unspoken question. “We can have it on his birthday. He will understand, don’t you think?”

“That’s in almost a year.”

“Which gives me plenty of time to organize it. Call friends to participate, find a place to have it, advertise it, all that stuff.”

Ukyou’s eyes widened. “I see,” she said slowly. “You think he will….?”

“It’s worth a try.” From the corner of his eye he saw Tami-san slip out of the room, giving them some privacy. Ha, maybe she wasn’t all that annoying, after all. 

Ukyou lowered her head. “I miss him so much.” She sighed. “But what if he doesn’t come back?”

“Don’t think like that.” Oriya slid next to Ukyou, and lifted her chin. Her eyes were still full of tears. “If he doesn’t, we’ll try again. And again. Until we have him.”

“And then, will you kick him for me?” Ukyou smiled.

“If that’s what you wish.”

“Yes. Because he deserves a good beating after putting me through this again,” she nodded. “Or you disagree with me?”

“No, I would have kicked his ass anyway for his behavior. But let’s get him back, and then we can beat him.”

“Deal.” She wiped her tears. “I always end up like this in front of Oriya-kun,” she said, embarrassed. She looked at him. “But you’ve cried for him too, so you understand.”

Oriya nodded. 

“I wish I could have fallen for someone like Feilong. He makes you glad, doesn’t he?”

Oriya reached for the marks on his skin, and then blushed, realizing what he’d done. “He… he does. But when Muraki is here, will you able to be with him. I can’t leave Kyoto and he can’t leave Hong Kong.” While his father and everyone else still expected him to get married and have children. Their relationship made little sense. 

“Maybe one day you can do that.” Ukyou looked at him like it was possible to have his dreams realized.

“Maybe,” he lied to her, smiling. “If you want, we can go for a walk after breakfast?”

“That would be lovely.”

“Great.” No matter what happened, he would remember the way Ukyou smiled at him that moment. He would anything to protect that smile. Damn Muraki for doing this to them. 

&*&*

Why didn’t the day have more hours when he was with friends? It wasn’t right. Instead time kept speeding up until it was evening and he had to get ready for work, leaving Ukyou to her mourning. 

He didn’t even bother asking whom he was supposed to entertain that night. Fuck them all, disgusting old perverts. They were all the same, and he had to treat them all the same, as if he enjoyed their company, and their drunken compliments, and the way they salivated over everyone that moved. Disgusting. 

Feilong had been right; he should just pretend he was playing music and nothing else. 

Would Feilong mind terribly if he called him later? If his stupid customer had not booked him for most of the night? Fuck, he really had to know that. 

That, and one more thing. He oly had to open the door and ask. “Akane-san?”

Akane-san was there a minute or two later. His house was full of people eavesdropping and paying attention. It would have been depressing if he weren’t used to it. 

“What can I do for you?” she said as she sat down, facing him. 

“I’ve been thinking….”

She smiled. “Always a dangerous activity.”

“Yes, and you won’t like it.”

She sat up straighter. “Yes?”

“I want to bring Muraki back.”

“From where?”

“From where he is.” Oriya took a deep breath. “I think he was trying to go to the Underworld and he got trapped between here and there.”

“It’s best to leave him, then. Muraki… Muraki wasn’t fully human, Oriya. No matter what you wanted to believe. You, you can’t make that journey.”

“That’s disappointing. But I was thinking, maybe I can pull him out?”

Akane-san frowned. “Explain.”

“It’s a matter of energy. Muraki used fear and death to gather enough energy to create a portal, but, that’s not something I can do. But I think if I take a little energy from a lot of people, I should be able to gather enough energy to open another portal and bring him back somehow.”

“That ‘somehow’ is what worries me.”

Oriya laughed. “Me too. That’s why I need your help. I don’t know where to start. I asked Ukyou to find if Muraki had left any notes on his … research, but it’s such a slim chance that anything survived that I need to find another way to...”

She shook her head. “No. I can’t help you. What you suggest is more than dangerous.”

“But would I have a chance in succeeding?”

Akane-san shrugged. “Who knows. Maybe. If you don’t try to follow Muraki but stay on this side of the world. Maybe.”

“Then it’s worth trying.” For Muraki. For Ukyou. 

“How will you gather the energy?” She suddenly hid her face behind her fan. “Stage a massive orgy? That could work,” she laughed. 

“I was thinking a concert…” An orgy would work too, but… Oriya blushed. Being with Feilong at the New Year’s concert had given him the idea. He’d seen how people reacted, and for a moment he’d felt their energy crashing against him, vibrant and joyous. It felt better than the brief, sharp energy he associated with sex. 

“Ah, yes, that could work too, if you get enough people to attend. A little energy from a lot of people. Yes, I can see that.”

“But how do I collect it? Do I need to gather it to myself? To a place?”

Akane-san stood up. “Let me think about it. You should get ready for work.”

“Thank you,” Oriya bowed to her.

“Tsk. Even if I tell you ‘no’ you’ll still go ahead and do it, right? I might as well help and protect, then.”

“Thank you.”

The moment Akane-san was out Oriya fell backwards and stared at the ceiling. He was going to do something very stupid, after all. Or again. So, he had to do it well, and carefully, because Feilong would mourn him if he died, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t do that to him. He’d had enough of mourning. 

Fuck his customer. He could wait a little. He rolled over, reached for his phone and called Feilong. 

Feilong answered immediately. “Hey.”

“Hello to you, too. Aren’t you busy?”

“Just getting ready to have dinner. And you?”

“Something similar. Getting ready to feed the beast visiting me tonight.”

Feilong laughed. “Charge them double for the inconvenience.”

“I might just do that.”

“That will make Tami-san happy, no?”

“Maybe not. She’ll… let’s not talk about her,” or how she’d notify his father of all the things he did or didn’t do. 

“Yes, true. Let’s talk about you, instead.”

“Yes?”

“You’ve been very bad. Sending me a picture of a bruise this morning, and not telling me where it was from.”

“You know where it was from.”

“Not really. Not your collarbone. Not your neck. Not your belly.”

“My thigh. Next time, you should make more than one there. That’s why I sent it to you. It looked very lonely there, all on its own.”

Feilong took a deep breath. “You are a tease.”

“A professional one, I might add.” He looked at the kimono he was supposed to wear for that stupid client. A deep purple with red lining that would flash seductively each time he moved his hands. He hated it. 

Feilong chuckled. “I like that. But I prefer you teasing me when I can do something about it. Although…”

“Yes?”

“Next time send me a picture of what’s next to your thigh. Preferably erect.” Feilong laughed. “Did I make you blush?”

“You did.”

“Good.”

“You’re mean,” Oriya whined. 

“You’re easy,”Feilong countered. “In any case, I like it. I prefer it when I see it, though. Ah, speaking of which, maybe next time we meet we can try something different? Did you know there’s cosplay porn? And, ok, you dress like you’re cosplaying all the time, but, maybe something different?”

Oriya banged his head on the floor. Damn his curiosity. “Like what?” 

“Like… School uniforms? Slutty nurses? Little Red Riding Hood? French maids?”

“Ah, ha, ha. Shouldn’t you be running a criminal empire instead of thinking such thoughts?”

“I always take a break from work during dinner.”

“I see. Hm.”

“Just think about it. Rulers, feather dusters…”

“Straight jackets.”

Feilong laughed. “I’m not sure how sexy that can be.”

“Me neither.”

“Well, when we meet, we’ll think about it. I won’t let you distract me next time.”

“I’m distracting you? You’re distracting me.”

“Me? How?”

“By being.”

Feilong chuckled. “There you go again, distracting me from sexy thoughts with romantic ideas.”

“There’s nothing sexy in cosplaying.”

“You…” Feilong snorted. “Why did you call me?”

“I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Just that?”

“Just that.”

“Ah, you’re such an idiot,” Feilong sighed fondly. “No ulterior motives, no teasing, no nothing.”

“Young Master,” Rika said behind the door.

“Fuck, I should get ready for work.”

“Then go to work. And Call me later. Or tomorrow.”

“I hate my work.”

“I know, but if you don’t work now, you won’t get any free days later, will you? And I won’t have a chance to cosplay with you.”

“That’s not a real incentive. I don’t like cosplaying.”

“How would you know? Have you tried?”

“Damn you for sounding so reasonable.”

Feilong laughed. “Go to work. Call me when you can. Bye, Oriya.” He hung up.

Oriya stared at his phone for a moment before turning it off. “Until next time, Feilong,” he whispered as he finally stood up. And now work.


End file.
